


Comfort

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: request: “Wait… are you braiding my hair?” for Sean and female!reader ;)c





	Comfort

You often found Sean sitting outside of the camp, sometimes with his jeans covered in dirt and mud from falling asleep in the middle of the day, other times standing half naked in the lake allowing Ennis to have a nice splashing. The last few days he’s been gone and out more frequently after his duty guarding the camp passed by and today you took your chance when you saw him dozing off, his hat beside him on the dry sand of the shore, sunlight drying his hair slightly wet from sweat. You knew better than to sneak up on him, so you stomped on purpose, your boots kicking sand with every step until you were shortly behind him and his head jerked up.

„W-what..? What?” Sean turns to look at you but doesn’t get up; once he sees it’s you his expression relaxes from a frown to the littlest smile ever.

„You’re fine, Sean,” you reassure him, „I’ve been looking for you. Done for today?”

„Done for the whole week sure…”

You take a seat behind him on the ground, legs on each his sides wiggling closer until your chest is flush against his back and for a moment you stay like this, arms around him caressing his stomach. „No one’s judging you for taking a break.”

He snorts. „‘course they do! Every time. That’s how it goes I guess.” Sean melts against you though, muscles no longer tense and stiff. „We both’re gonna get in trouble now.”

„Nah,” you respond placing your chin on his shoulder, „I’ll show 'em my claws if they try something.” To prove you had some nice ones you start massaging his skin through the clothes with your nails; the touch makes him shudder sweetly.

„That’ll do… oi, don’t you stop.”

After you’ve peeled your arms off of him you pick up a rhythm stroking the back of his neck, hair swiped to the side for better access. “Ain’t that better?”

„Ohoh… much better.”

Sean’s like a cat, stretching a little, leaning further into your touch and so you continue for a long time humming a quiet tune without an actual song in mind, thinking Sean might fall asleep between your legs like this. He hums along after a while, the nameless song switching to Rye Whiskey and he starts singing with a low voice but instead of Molly its your name.

You listen, chuckle every now and then, drag you hands ever so gently through his hair catching some strands between your fingers; he loved having his hair played with and damn you knew that.

Its your time to take the next chance as long as nobody interrupts you two in this quiet moment; you start picking a couple thicker strands to braid them nicely, slow and tender–

„Wait,” Sean tries stealing a glance at you but couldn’t turn his head, „Are you braiding me hair?”

„Mhmm. Want me to put flowers in, too?”

„…as if I ain’t gorgeous enough without 'em!”

„You sure are,” you laugh, Sean joins in immediately, „Don’t be a coward, Sean.”

„I ain’t a coward! I dare you, do me your best!”

You move on to the next bit of hair, the third braid on the back of his head added in no time, all the while you’re smiling for him although Sean couldn’t see it.


End file.
